


in which i explain things

by sam_the_unholy_potato



Series: Poly Hamilcast x Reader Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Platonic Soulmates, Polyamory, RPF, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, basically the one where i explain everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_the_unholy_potato/pseuds/sam_the_unholy_potato
Summary: read the tags. i'm too fucking lazy for this.THIS IS RPF. IF THAT AIN'T UR CUP O TEA THEN LEAVE.





	in which i explain things

Soulmate AU where you have a symbol somewhere on your body. Your symbol matches your romantic soulmates’ but does not match your platonic soulmate. The same exact symbol can repeat on different groups that aren’t soulmates, but they’ll be on a different body part. Usually, your symbol will be line art and will burn in black when you touch your soulmate for the first time. The burn of a mark filling in is extremely painful and can leave bubbling and blistering. If your soulmate is born after you, then you will be born with your mark filled in and it will do a reverse burning thing when your soulmate is born. Still hurts like shit though. Some people will have no mark of a platonic soulmate, and sometimes they’ll have not romantic soulmate. The ones with no romantic soulmate are not automatically ace. Some are, but that’s not directly correlated to having/not having a symbol. "Breeding" (aka marrying someone who isn't your soulmate) is a huge controversy and is basically the equivalent of the whole gay marriage controversy.

Parent Names  
Lin - Papá or Papa  
Ant - Papa  
Daveed - Dad(or Daddy if they younger lol)  
Oak - Baba  
Reader - Mamá or Mama

~~~

Sex(kms)  
Lin - I literally have no fucking clue how to describe him  
Ant - Basically always horny tbh.  
Oak - Not necessarily ace, just has hella low sex drive and is 89848352348438% vanilla  
Daveed - Fluctuates between vanilla and bdsm

~~~

Aftercare  
Lin - n/a; dom  
Ant - really just depends on how intense the scene was. Usually some variation of a hot shower, food, cuddles, and sleep.  
Daveed - n/a; dom  
Oak - n/a; vanilla AF  
Reader - refer to john's aftercare in [one_golden_suns pgt verse](https://archiveofourown.org/series/550474)

~~~

to be updated :P


End file.
